


I get by (with a little help from my friends)

by lemonpie



Series: Lizards and Goats are closely related, right? [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Selectively Mute Kris (Deltarune), Species Dysphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpie/pseuds/lemonpie
Summary: A young monster crouched in the leaves, holding a mouse in one purple fist. Her spiny tail swept over the ground, disturbing the dirt. She ate the mouse without hesitation, teeth sharp enough to kill the thing instantly.Her name is Susie, and she's been on her own a long time.[In which Susie deserves love, and the Dreemurr's have too much to give.]





	I get by (with a little help from my friends)

A young monster crouched in the leaves, holding a mouse in one purple fist. Her spiny tail swept over the ground, disturbing the dirt. She crunched down the mouse without hesitation, teeth sharp enough to kill the thing instantly.

She couldn't have been more than seven, at that moment, but there was no family in sight. Her clothes were ragged and dirty and didn't fit right, as if they'd been made for a monster of a different shape. Her hair hung in her eyes, obscuring them from view almost completely. Her scales were covered in filth and dust, and there were scratches all up her arms from where she'd been climbing through bushes and up trees.

Her name was Susie, and she had been on her own a long time.

"HAH! Gotcha, Kris!" 

A sudden voice sent Susie scrambling for the safety of the bushes, claws leaving deep gouges in the earth. She peeked out from behind her hair to look. What a weird-looking monster!

As she watched, the person in green turned to the fluffier kid and tugged on his shirt. "Huh? What is it, Kris? I won fair and square! Just because you didn't have time to hide-"

The person, Kris, shook their head and pointed in the direction they came. "What? You want me to go and get mom?" 

They nodded. 

"Why? Okay, okay, I'm going!" The boy shook his fuzzy head and stormed off in the direction that they had both come from. Susie was doing her best not to move. 

She was about the same age as the weird-looking monster in green, Kris. Or, she thought she was. No doubt she'd be taller than them if she were to come out of the bushes. Which she didn't want to do at all. 

"-Just started freaking out, I dunno- Here they are." 

The fluffy boy was back, leading - oh, no - an adult monster of the same kind. She looked nice, but Susie wasn't about to go over there and find out.

"What is it, my child? Are you ill? Perhaps we should go home..." The fluffy woman said, but Kris shook their head and pointed. Right at the bushes that Susie was hiding in. "Hm? What's in there, Kris? Did you get your frizbee lost again?" 

The woman was already moving towards her bushes, and there was nowhere for Susie to go. She hunkered down and hopes for the best.

"Oh, goodness!" 

Ah, crap. She'd been spotted. She looked up at the fluffy monster through the scruffy locks of her hair. The woman crouched down, holding out her fuzzy paws reassuringly. "Hello, there. It's quite alright, I am not going to hurt you, little one." 

Susie squinted disbelievingly. "Would you like to come out of those bushes? I believe we brought some extra food for our picnic, if you are hungry." 

Well, Susie _was_ hungry. And if this woman tried to hurt her, she could just bite her face off. 

Slowly, she crawled out of the bushes, keeping low to the ground on all fours. The woman beamed. "See? Very good. You are doing very well." 

A few minutes later, and Susie was tearing into a ham sandwich with vigor, sitting cross-legged on a picnic blanket. Much nicer than a mouse, in her opinion.

She pretended not to notice the strange looks she had getting from the fluffy boy, Asriel, she had been told. She didn't want to make Toriel mad and get herself thrown away again. Especially not with how hungry she was all the time. 

"My child, I cannot help but wonder - why were you in those bushes?" Toriel asked after Susie had almost finished her sandwich. 

"Hidin'." She grunted, pushing a thick chunk of hair out of the way of her mouth. 

"Hiding? What were you hiding from, my dear?" 

She lifted her hand to point at Kris. Toriel hummed. "From Kris? Why were you hiding from Kris? Do you two know each other from school?"

"I don't go to school." 

Ignoring Asriel's whispered "Lucky!", Toriel leaned forward slightly, eyebrows creased in worry. "You don't go to school? Susie, where are your parents?" 

Susie took another bite of her sandwich. "Dunno."  

Asriel looked boggled. Kris looked sympathetic, from what Susie could see. Toriel just looked worried.

"Why are you LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?" She shouted suddenly, leaping to her feet. 

"My child-"

"NO! Leave me ALONE!" 

She ran, because she didn't know what else to do.

(And that's how Toriel became aware of Susie. 

But that isn't the end of it. Of course it isn't.)


End file.
